Fantasy's fanfic
Sunny Sunny shivered, sitting alone in her tower prison. She watched Flower sketch a dragon face. The kindness in the eyes reminded her of Clay. She sighed. For a while she didn't know what had happened to them. But Smolder had told her the truth. Sunny closed her eyes, imagining that Smolder had lied to her. Maybe her friends were still alive. Maybe they were coming to get her right now. She heard her friends' voices in her head. Oh, Sunny, you're so naive and silly. You believe anything. All that talk about the prophecy... how everything would work out... this is the real world. ''Sunny wiped away a tear. ''Would my friends even save me if they were alive? Sunny's wings shivered together. She would be dead soon, stuffed in Burn's collection. I guess this is where I belong. Glory Glory stretched her wings. The chains on her tree were flimsy, but she didn't bother to try and break them. There was no point, anyway. What did she have to go back to? I'm not even part of the prophecy. ''The prophecy was Glory's whole life. She'd lived through years of abuse and bullying because she wasn't part of the prophecy. Like it was somehow her fault that the prophecy couldn't come true. The others thought they could make it come true with Glory. But they were wrong. The guardians had been right all along. Glory was just a lazy RainWing. Useless. Stupid. Lazy. She couldn't save them. She watched as Clay was killed by that IceWing, Fjord. And then she watched Tsunami die under the talons of a SeaWing called Gill. And then Starflight. Glory never thought Clay and Tsunami would die in the arena before Starflight. Glory would have laughed if it weren't so horrible. Scarlet prodded Glory's wings, and she opened her eyes grumpily. "Are you going to stay that boring gray-blue color forever?" Scarlet asked, prodding her wings again. "You're making me look dull, and I want to impress my SandWing guests. Queen Burn is back." Glory glared at the queen and turned a sick yellow-green color. Scarlet smiled. "Thrilling," she said coldly. "I see you want another round of darkness. Two days, this time. Maybe you'll cooperate next time, RainWing." Glory lifted her chin defiantly. She didn't complain when Scarlet wheeled her tree into the dark room and locked the doors. She wanted to hold more dignity than that. Glory stretched out her wings, shivering in the pitch-blackness. Scarlet had adapted the same method of punishment as Kestrel had when she didn't behave- locking her up in the darkness, sometimes for up to several days. Even a few minutes was a struggle for her. Glory's scales itched. She curled her wings in. There wasn't any point in trying to escape. The darkness was awful, but what was even more awful was a world without her friends. ''I could have saved them. And I didn't. Kinkajou Kinkajou yelped as a guard prodded her wings. "Another unsuccessful session," he grumbled, poking her back into her cell. "I don't know why Mastermind bothers to keep you around." Kinkajou ignored him and curled up in her cell. The guard turned and left. Kinkajou picked at the rocks in her cell, her scales shifting to the color of the sharp stones. She Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)